Senses Lost
by axxelrose
Summary: Olivia Brooks is a young Gryffindor who happens to be best friends with a certain Weasley twins. But what happens when Olivia starts to realize she has feelings for a certain Fred Weasley?
1. Chapter 1

"But mom, just say I miss the train. I mean what will I do then? Will I not be able to go to Hogwarts? And what if I can't get sorted into a house? Mom! What would happen if I got lost? Will someone be able to find me? I don't think this is such a good idea anymore…" I said nervously as I pushed my trolley looking for platforms 9 and 10.

"You're not going to miss the train, we are here early. You will get sorted and you won't get lost. If you do someone will find you and also, it is a great idea. I have business stuff to do and I can't worry about you." My mom explained as she pulled me through the invisible barrier that led to the Hogwarts Express.

Okay, maybe I should explain all of this. My name is Olivia Raine Brooks, I'm 11 years old and I'm starting my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm excited and nervous, which tends to make me ramble and thus, get on my mom's nerves. A word about my mother before we move on; she's a business junkie. I mean that's all she does. Work, work work. Her getting pregnant with me was the biggest mistake of her life. That's the reason she's only home for the day of Christmas and my birthday, and she wouldn't even to that if she had too. I basically raised myself when I turned 7; up until then I was being raised by our housekeeper, Terri Green. Terri isn't bad but she was really old and completely senile, so you can understand going to Hogwarts is the best thing that's happened to me.

I've never really known my father and my mom never talks about him so I just never bring him up. Though, I'm guessing I get my looks from him. My mom is tall with long blonde hair and blue eyes, whereas I'm short with brown hair and grey eyes.

My mom dropped me off at the train and then left, not even staying to say goodbye. With a shrug, I loaded up my trunk and my owl, Jester, and boarded the train. By the looks of it, I was the only one on the train. Taking full advantage of this fact, I found a compartment and took out a book. It was quiet for a total of 55 minutes, around 9:30 a.m.; people started piling into the platform. I looked longingly out the window and sighed, the parents saying goodbye, the hugs; it was all something my mom never gave me. But I don't dwell too much on those thoughts; instead I went back to my book.

People past by my compartment and I thought I wasn't going to have to share but that thought didn't last too long. It was almost time for the train to take off when 3 boys entered my compartment. I knew they were first years, like me, just by looking at them. I started reading my book again, not looking at the boys. I'm not great at meeting new people and I wasn't about to make myself look like an idiot with my nervous babble. But, then again, I don't have the greatest luck in the world.

"Ello there." I looked up at this and saw a ginger hair boy sitting beside me. Across from him was another ginger hair boy who sat beside a boy with dreadlocks.

"Hi there." I managed a smile.

"I'm Fred Weasley. And that's my twin George and that's Lee Jordan. We are first years." Fred said, smiling.

"N-nice to meet you, my names Olivia Brooks. I'm going to be a first year also." I said, cursing myself for stuttering, something I do when I get nervous.

"Well there Ollie, it's lucky that we decided to sit with you. We're going to be great friends, I can tell." George said with a wink, or was it Fred? No, Fred was sitting beside me and George across from me.

"Ollie?"

"Oh yes, you look like an Ollie." Fred said.

"Uh-huh." I said, slowly nodding my head.

"I can't wait to see what we get into at Hogwarts!" Lee Jordan said high-fiving Fred.

"Get into?" Let's get one thing straight. I, Olivia Brooks, am not a trouble maker.

"Oh yes, the pranks we are going to pull!" This time George high-fived Lee.

"Well you boys have fun with that." I opened my book again; I was not going to get involved with these guys.

"Oh, but you see, you are our new friend. Come on, everyone needs friends!" Fred said, taking away my book.

"I can manage." I said, trying to get my book back. "And besides, I don't need any more trouble. I need to focus on school."

"But school hasn't even started yet. And you're going to need to have some fun." I wasn't going to win.

"Fine. I give in, but can you please give me my book back? I was just getting to my favorite part." Finally, Fred gave me back my book.

The rest of the ride, the guys and I talked about our lives. Apparently, the twins and Lee already knew each other, so mainly; they bombarded me with questions of all sorts. And I told them a few things, like I lived with my mom and I was only child, I love books, and I fell out of a tree multiple times causing many concussions.

By the time we reach Hogwarts, I didn't really mind the boys. They were okay and they were great for a laugh. When we got off the train we were escorted to some boats by a giant of a man named Hagrid. I ended up in a boat with the twins and Lee. Every time I would get relaxed, they would rock the boat and just laugh at my little jumps I did. I heard about a giant squid in this lake. I was not about to get thrown overboard and drown on my first day at Hogwarts.

Once across the lake, we made our way into the castle where we were confronted by a strict looking woman who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. She explained to us what we were about to do, the only part I got out of the whole speech was that we were about to get sorted.

"I didn't hear a word of that, y'know" I said to the twins but I muttered to myself, "can't even be quiet for 2 seconds."

"You sound like our mother, Ollie." Fred said as he causally laid his arm across my shoulders. "Loosen up a bit."

"Yeah yeah." I shook my head and started to follow the other first years into the Great Hall.

I gasped when I enter it. It was gorgeous; the ceiling, I read, was enchanted to look however the professor's wanted it to look like. I was too busy looking up at the ceiling to notice the group had stopped. I ended up walking right into George's back.

"Umph! Sorry George."

"S'okay Ollie."

"Gather around students, gather around. Okay, now when I call your name, you will come forth and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. And when you get sorted, you will sit at the appropriate tables." Professor McGonagall said and then proceeded to read the names off the list. I was getting super nervous; I hated being the center of anyone's attention and on that stole, the whole hall was looking at you. "Brooks, Olivia"

"Olivia, go on!" Fred said as he pushed me forward, giving me a thumbs up as a sat down on the stool.

McGonagall placed the hat on my head and I jumped off the stool when I heard the hat speaking in my head. _"Ah, Miss. Brooks, well you would do great in Ravenclaw. Yes you would excel there but here is something. Of course, yes without a doubt_." The hat mused, "_GRYFFINDOR_!"

The Gryffindor table cheered as I walked over to it and sat down. I looked back at the sorting and watched as everyone was sorted. Lee got sorted into Gryffindor and sat down across from me and we both waited for Fred and George to get sorted. I was secretly hoping they would get into Gryffindor, something told me that I wouldn't really survive Hogwarts without them.

Finally it was their turn; Fred sat down and the hat didn't even touch his head properly before it shouted Gryffindor. And the same went for George. Fred sat right beside me and just smiled as George sat down across from him.

"We did it Ollie! We're in the same house!" Fred said to me as the sorting ended.

I smiled the whole time, I didn't know why, but I knew then that my life had changed drastically with that train ride. But a great friendship was made on that single ride.


	2. Chapter 2

"Olivia! Wake up! Breakfast starts in 10 minutes!" One of my roommates said as they tossed something of the soft variety on my head.

"I'm up, I'm up." I mumbled as I slowly say up, grabbing the soft weapon that was thrown at my head. A pillow, of course. Angelina's way of getting me up.

It was the last day of our first week of school. You would think being first years and it being the first week of school that the teachers wouldn't pile so much homework on us. I don't really mind at all, I love school work, but I've been staying up late just to get some complete. Though I would get done hours sooner if it weren't for two people in particular, distracting me every other minute.

"You could blow them off you know, the twins, instead of staying down there." My other roommate, Alicia, said; pulling her hair up in a simple ponytail.

"It doesn't bother me, and besides they're pretty funny." I mused, thinking of how the first day of day of classes Fred and George. They had cornered the Filch's cat (the caretaker) and turned her fur rainbow colors. It was a sight to see when Filch saw her; screaming and yelling down the hallway about how rotten students were.

"I guess so." Angelina said, "Now come on, I am starving and ready to get a day of classes over with."

The rest of us nodded in agreement and followed Angelina down to the Great Hall. We sat at the Gryffindor table and I started to pile my plate high up; I was starving. I missed dinner last night because I was in the library, reading.

"Thinking this is your last meal, are you Ollie?" George said as he slid in beside me.

"Save some for the rest of us." Laughing, Fred sat down beside me.

"You guys, leave Liv alone." Said Katie, playfully smacking George's arm.

"Yeah, leave me alone. I didn't eat dinner last night. I'm starving." I said as I took a spoonful of eggs at ate them.

"But you eat like this all this time. And it's your fault you missed dinner; George and I tried to get you out of there, but nooo. You had to study." Fred stated.

"Oh, just leave me alone. The library was the only place that was peace and quiet." I rolled my eyes, as if that stated the obvious. Just then, the owls started flying in, carrying the mail. I looked up trying to find my brown and white striped Burrow owl, Jester. I finally spotted him in the sea of owls, making his way towards me. He landed gracefully in front of me, gave me my letter, and waited for a treat. I gave him one and a quick pet, then he took off to the owlery. "Oh, mum wrote me." Curiously, I opened the letter.

"_Olivia,_

_I am hoping you are enjoying Hogwarts; and I am thrilled that you got into Gryffindor; it is a great house to be in. I was in Hufflepuff, but you knew that. _

_I'm not only writing you to tell give you my congratulations but also to tell you that I quit my job. I know your whole life I've done nothing but work and it has been rough on you. You're probably wondering 'why now?' as you should. I decided that I needed to be home more and I was no longer happy working at Darren & Co. Well, I still am going to work, just not there and it's a job where I can be home more. You're probably going to think it's silly, but the Prophet offered me a job and I took it. I only go in 3 days a week and I can work at home if needed._

_Also, I write to tell you that I'm moving, well we are moving. To a little village called Ottery St. Catchpole, I really hope you don't mind. It's a lovely place and it seems nice enough for us. _

_I am sorry dear, for all of the things I've ever said or done to you. I do love you, my little Olivia and I can't wait to see you on Christmas break. Please forgive me._

_All my love,_

_Mom"_

I read the letter ten more times to make sure I read it right. I was shocked, to say the least. My mom, the workaholic, quit her job and moved our home. I didn't really know what to think or process at the moment.

"You alright Ollie?" Fred said, nudging me with his elbow. "You look more pale than usual."

"Yeah, uhm, I'm fine. I think." I said, quickly getting up and getting my things. "I'll see you guys in class."

"No wait, we'll come with you." George said

"No, it's okay." I tried to shrug them off.

"You're obviously shocked over something and since we declared ourselves your best friends, are going to come with you." Fred said, linking his arm into mine; George linking his arm into mine also.

"I'm fine you two. Promise." I sighed; I'd have to tell them two sooner or later, so I guess sooner is better than later. Maybe. I hated bearing myself to others, telling them things about myself that they need not to be bothered with. But I can't hide things too well, and since they obviously weren't going to leave me alone until I tell them what's wrong; I told them.

I left out the details of my childhood, they didn't need to know that and the way I see it, and the past is the past. They listened closely, seeming to absorbing all that I was telling them. Finally, when I finished, the boys had great big smiles on their faces.

"What?" I asked them two, cautiously.

"Well you see, Ottery St. Catchpole is-"George started.

"The village where we happened to live at, and since-"Fred said, starting to explain.

"You're going to be living in that same village, its completely obvious-"

"That we are destined to be best friends." Fred finished, his smile widened.

"Oh no," I started to laugh; they were completely convinced that we had to be friends. We were nothing alike; the twins were wild and they loved to play pranks. I was more to myself, calm and getting in trouble was dead last on the things that I wanted to do. In fact, it was completely extinct on that list.

"You know Ollie," George started, walking me into potions class with Fred.

"This looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Fred said smiling as we sat down. And I couldn't help but smile back because they were right; this was going to be a great friendship. And though it seemed too good to be true, my mom seemed to be getting into the role of an actual mom. Though I was a little apprehensive about that, time could only tell with that situation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this is just a filler chapter, so bear with me :) I'm going to start the next chapter where Olivia is in her 3rd year. I don't own any of these characters or place. I only own Olivia Brooks & just a few OC's. Thank you everyone for the reviews! Okay, hope you enjoy the story!**

The first two years at Hogwarts flew by. Olivia's relationship with her mom wasn't as great as it could be bit it was a little better than before. Moving made an impact and they did more mother/daughter stuff together; her mom trying to re-kindle their bond with all kinds of things. At least her mom was home more often and showed she cared.

The twins grew closer to Olivia and the same went for her. They were her best friends and she couldn't imagine life without them. During their first year at Hogwarts the twins dragged her along for a prank (against her constant refusals) that resulted getting put in Filch's office; the boys struck gold there. Found a map that showed them secret passageways and everything. And as much as Olivia protested she didn't want anything to do with that map or getting in trouble, she ended up getting dragged along with them on their excursions.

But Fred and George didn't mess up her studying hours, a lesson they learned during their first year final exams. Olivia was studying every time they got free time; she was hitting the books constantly. Fred and George thought it would be funny to enchant her books to hide from her whenever she would go to study, hoping she would stop stressing over exams and have some fun. Olivia didn't see it as funny. When she went to grab her books and they just vanished, she immediately spotted the twins by the portal hole in the common room, doubling over with laughter. Nothing thinking twice, Olivia got out her wand and turned the boys orange. They stayed that way for a week and just to add more laughter for herself, she took a picture of them and sent one to their mom. Ever since then, the twins left her alone when she was studying, terrified of what she would do to them.

The summer going into their second year, Olivia and the twins were inseparable. They spent every day together just hanging out and goofing off. Mrs. Weasley loved Olivia. She thought she was a great influence on the boys and constantly thanked her for the picture she sent, which sat over the fireplace. Olivia's mom loved the boys. She was glad that Olivia had some friends and she loved their constant jokes.

Their second year didn't prove too exciting. The twins got onto the Gryffindor quidditch team as beaters. Olivia never missed their matches. She helped the boys with their studies and they got her to loosen up some, she was more willing to sneak out or pull pranks than she was their previous year.

The three of them was never seen without the other (unless you count the many hours Olivia spent in the library where she would go to get some peace and quiet).

The end of their second year had finally came to an end and they started their summer; getting ready to become third years.


End file.
